1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to techniques for prioritizing the reporting of uplink control information for cells utilizing contention based radio frequency spectrum.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
For example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple user equipments (UEs, such as mobile devices). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Some modes of communication with a UE may require communication over a plurality of channels (e.g., component carriers, two or more cells of a same frequency, etc.), with each channel being established between the UE and one of a number of cells that may utilize different component carriers (e.g., serving cells, which in some cases may be different base stations). When reporting uplink control information for the cells, there may be a conflict for a resource in an uplink subframe.